Gorzki cukier
by Oresammie
Summary: Czasem jedno wydarzenie zmienia nasz światopogląd. Dlaczego gorzki cukier nie może uczynić herbaty bardziej wartościową? Zelo x Bang, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Oresammie  
Beta: Karou  
Fandom: K-pop, B.A.P  
Pairing: Zelo x Bang  
Ostrzeżenia: Wulgaryzmy, przemoc, podteksty~

Dzień przed planowanym koncertem w jednym z europejskich krajów. Siedziałem i spokojnie jadłem śniadanie, które nam zamówiono. Na stole leżało anglojęzyczne wydanie tutejszej gazety, które czytałem w czasie jedzenia. Wybiegłeś z sypialni już w pełni ubrany, zwycięsko dzierżąc pod pachą swoją deskorolkę i próbując ubrać buty jedną ręką jednocześnie poinformowałeś mnie, że zjesz w drodze do studia. Podniosłem głowę z nad talerza, żeby zaobserwować, jak niemalże się przewracasz próbując utrzymać adidasa i swój pojazd jednocześnie.

- Pamiętasz, że masz być punktualnie? – zapytałem, z rozbawieniem szacując, kiedy twój tyłek spotka się z podłogą.

- Mhh... – odmruknąłeś poprzez zawieszkę od telefonu, który zdołałeś utrzymać w zębach. Po chwili ze zwycięskim bełkotem nałożyłeś obydwa buty i wyjąłeś urządzenie z ust. – Będę, nie marudź. Miłej drogi piechotą! – i już cię nie było. Doprawdy, czasem zachowujesz się jak małe dziecko. Skończyłem swoje śniadanie, zdążyłem umyć naczynia i patrząc na zegarek zauważyłem, że pozostało mi około godziny. Dzisiejszego dnia planowaliśmy próbę przed koncertem – chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko pójdzie jak najlepiej. Skierowałem się do sypiali i wybrałem luźniejsze ciuchy, żeby wygodniej się w nich poruszać. Fani chyba nie zdają sobie sprawy, jak uciskające mogą być te dopasowane spodnie. Koszmar. Piętnaście minut później do moich drzwi zapukali HimChan i YoungJae. Mieliśmy razem wybrać się do studia.

- Gdzie masz żyrafkę? – dobiegł do mnie pytający głos Yoo.

- Wybiegł z pół godziny temu twierdząc, że zje na mieście. I życzył nam miłego spaceru na NOGACH. Wyobrażacie sobie? – odpowiedziałem z ironią, jednocześnie zarzucając na siebie kurtkę. Mimo wiosny pogoda nie grzeszyła ciepłem. Zgarnąłem swój komplet kluczy i wypychając protestujących przyjaciół za próg zamknąłem drzwi nogą. „Coś mi się udziela od tej małej cholery" pomyślałem, gdy przekręcałem klucz w zamku.

- Więc Zelo wybrał się na samotną przejażdżkę w nieznajomym mieście? – zapytał mnie Kim uśmiechając się złośliwie – Chyba zapomniał o tłumach fanów, które gotowe są go rozszarpać tylko po to, żeby mieć kawałek jego bluzki.

Śmiech naszej trójki odbił się od ścian hotelowego korytarza. Na czas koncertu pomieszkiwaliśmy w hotelach. Dobrze, że reszta zespołu nie wie, ile wysiłku i siły perswazji kosztowało mnie załatwienie dla naszej dwójki apartamentu z małżeńskim łóżkiem. Oczywiście tak, żeby oni nie wiedzieli, że jesteśmy w posiadaniu takiego mebla. Pozostałych rozlokowano w apartamentach z oddzielnymi łóżkami. I tak HimChan skończył w pokoju z YoungJae (za co dziękował wszystkim siłom nadprzyrodzonym skacząc pół godziny po łóżku), a biedny JongUp został przydzielony do DaeHyun'a. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, to oboje byli nieszczęśliwi z tej sytuacji. Może dlatego, że żaden z nich nie umie gotować? Lub przez to, że Dae filmuje wszystkie wpadki członków zespołu i publikuje je na swoim twitterze? Będąc na miejscu Cheetosa chyba zamontowałbym sobie lustra weneckie naokoło łóżka. Tak dla własnego poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

Zmierzając do hotelowych drzwi zdążyłem się dowiedzieć, że ta dwójka wyszła chwilę przed nami – doprawdy, taka z nas zgrana grupa, że nie potrafimy dotrzeć do studia razem. W sumie to dobrze, bo HimChan i Zelo chyba by się zabili po drodze, Yoo i Moon próbowaliby ich rozdzielić, a Dae miałby kolejny filmik do swojej kolekcji, na którym stoję z miną o charakterze „z jakimi kretynami przyszło mi pracować?". Fatalny ze mnie lider, prawda? Ale biorąc pod uwagę wysiłek, który musiałbym włożyć w rozdzielenie całej czwórki, to wolę popatrzeć jak się zabijają, a Hyun kręci cały ten cyrk.

- Myślisz, że jak długo Cheetos wytrzyma z naszym panem ja-to-wszystko-mam-na-taśmie? – widocznie YoungJae myślał tym samym torem, co ja.

- Szacuję... Do jutrzejszego ranka. – zrobiłem sugestywny gest śmierci, wojny domowej i kolejnego rachunku pokrywającego szkody w hotelu. Kim parsknął i ze swoją radosną prędkością zaczął nadawać.

- Niby dlaczego tak długo? Wiesz, oni są jak dzieci! Jeden sprowokuje drugiego i zaraz będą rzucać się lampami, poduszkami i łóżkami! Trzeba ich nagrać i wysłać do tego programu „Podobno ludzie są inteligentni" – zgarnęlibyśmy za to sporo pieniędzy! W sam raz na odkupienie bałaganu, a oni mogliby się poszczycić tytułem sławnego człowieka! – czasem podejrzewam, że gdyby nie próbowali się zabić z Zelo, to z łatwością podbiliby cały świat. Żelki, widzę żelki wszędzie. Co za straszna wizja.

- Chan, jak możesz tak mówić, przecież to grzeczne dzieci!

- Jae, ty w to wierzysz?! Ciebie też nagram, zgarniemy więcej pieniędzy!

- Ty wredny, różowy...

- Więc dlaczego dajesz im tak dużo czasu? – przerwał mu Him, szczerząc się z miną kota, który dorwał się do śmietanki.

- To proste – dzisiaj będą zbyt wykończeni, żeby się zabić. – odmruknąłem, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak Yoo rzędnie mina.

- Bang! I ty mu wtórujesz?! Moon i Jung nigdy by się tak nie zachowali!

Kłótnia między Kim'em, a Young'iem trwała przez całą drogę do studia. Nie udzielałem się zbytnio, wiedząc, że mają z tego jakiś osobisty rodzaj przyjemności. Przez ten czas z ciekawością rozglądałem się po mijających nas ludziach i budynkach, które tu stały.

Wszystko wydawało się takie odmienne od naszej rodzinnej Korei. Jednak to nie skreślało Europy z listy miejsc, w których chciałbym być. Kilku staruszków spojrzało na nas z niesmakiem – cóż, może nie zachowywaliśmy się zbyt grzecznie, ponadto pozostała dwójka wciąż kłóciła się po koreańsku, jednak nie widziałem powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy być powodem oburzenia. Posłałem im przyjacielski uśmiech, co trochę sprostowało ich miny, ale nie zmieniło charakteru spojrzenia. Dziwni ludzie. Cóż, sam świata nie zawojuję. Będąc już pod studiem zaatakowała nas grupa fanów. Zatrzymaliśmy się jak wryci, a oni rzucili się na nas z piskiem.

- W nogi! – usłyszałem jeszcze krzyk HimChan'a, zanim chwycili mnie za ręce i pociągnęli sprintem w stronę tylnych drzwi.

- Nie wiedziałem, że to możliwe! – wykrzyknąłem w biegu.

- Niby co? – odpowiedział mi lekko zasapany głos Jae.

- Yoo, ty umiesz biegać! – odpowiedziałem mu próbując się śmiać i oddychać w biegu jednocześnie.

- Bang, ty kretynie! – oburzony próbował mnie walnąć, ale się potknął i prawie zaliczył spotkanie twarzy z betonem. Zawtórował mu śmiech Chan'a, zanim złapałem przyjaciela i uchroniłem go od bolesnego zapoznania się z ziemią.

- Nie gadaj tyle bo się dekoncentrujesz! – parsknąłem, ciągnąc go za ręce z Kim'em.

Dopadliśmy drzwi i momentalnie znaleźliśmy się za nimi zamykając je z hukiem. Opierając się o zimny metal słuchałem, jak fani dobijają się z drugiej strony, a nasze oddechy powoli zwalniały.

- Niehonorowa ucieczka lidera B.A.P przed grupą bezbronnych fanów – to będzie hit dnia.

Nasz głośny śmiech przerwał ciszę w korytarzu. Chwilę później z doskonałymi humorami zmierzaliśmy do naszej sali w studiu. Tam zastaliśmy Up'a siedzącego nad jakimś plikiem kartek z układami i Hyun'a, który słuchał muzyki. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu – nie było Zelo.

- Gdzie Jelly? – zapytałem Moon'a.

- A to nie był z wami? – podniósł na mnie wzrok, widocznie zdziwiony.

- Wyszedł z pół godziny przede mną. Chciał tu dojechać na deskorolce, a przy okazji zjeść coś na mieście.

- Nie widzieliśmy go. Może zadzwoń? – Cheetos nie wydawał się tym zbytnio zaniepokojony.

Faktycznie, zostało jeszcze trochę czasu do próby, ale przecież on obiecał być punktualnie. Z westchnieniem sięgnąłem do kieszeni po swoją komórkę i wybrałem numer. Stanąłem koło okna, wpatrując się przez szybę na ludzi idących ulicą. Nie odbierał. Rozłączyłem się z westchnieniem. Niech no tylko się spóźni. Chwilę później rozmawiałem z ochroniarzami studia na temat fanów dookoła budynku. Tak, to zabawne i podnosi nasze morale, ale ten rodzaj wielbicieli, który gotowy jest nas rozszarpać, nie jest miło widziany. Obiecali, że wzmocnią swoją czujność i wyproszą takie grupy poza teren obiektu. Dziesięć minut po umówionym czasie Zelo dalej się nie zjawił. Zaczynałem być podejrzliwy, zwykle nie łamał danego mi słowa. Po kolejnym nieodebranym połączeniu postanowiłem, że zaczniemy bez niego. Jak przyjdzie, to chyba mu łeb urwiemy.

Zajęliśmy się wyćwiczonymi układami, ale morale wyraźnie spadły. Niekompletny zespół nie prezentował się dobrze. Wszyscy zaczęli się niepokoić, gdy po dwóch godzinach nie było śladu po naszym maknae. Zupełnie, jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Kolejna próba Warriora rozsypała się, gdy doszło do momentu jego solówki. Moon wtedy spojrzał na wszystkich i ze zrezygnowaniem oświadczył, że to nie ma sensu. Wracaliśmy do hotelu razem, tak, jakby to miało nas podnieść na duchu. Przynajmniej upierdliwi fani zostali usunięci spod studia. Ciche rozmowy przerywały naszą podróż, zupełny kontrast do porannej wędrówki. Widziałem, że HimChan próbował mnie zaczepić, ale zrezygnował, gdy zauważył, że kompletnie go nie słucham. Ja w tym czasie zastanawiałem się nad możliwościami, gdzie mógł trafić Jelly. Nie przedstawiało się to zbyt wesoło. Chociaż... Mógł pomylić drogę. Albo się zasiedzieć. Często tracił poczucie czasu, gdy zobaczył coś, co go zainteresowało. Jednak to nie tłumaczyło, dlaczego nie odbierał telefonu. W hotelu rozeszliśmy się do swoich kwater, odchodząc samotnie czułem na swoich plecach współczujące spojrzenia Kim'a i Yoo. Nic wielkiego, po prostu nie było Zelo. Przecież nie jestem od niego uzależniony.

- Prawda..? – zapytałem cicho sam siebie wchodząc do pustego apartamentu. Nic nie zmieniło się od rana, co wskazywało, że nie było go tutaj. Ponownie wybrałem jego numer i przytrzymując telefon na ramieniu zacząłem zdejmować buty. Jeden sygnał. Drugi. Trzeci. Siódmy. Jedenasty. Wciąż ta cisza. Rozłączyłem się i rzuciłem telefon na szafkę. Przejechał po niej z szuraniem, a jego ekranik zgasł. Co się z nim, do cholery, działo?

Czas jakby zwolnił. Jak przez mgłę pamiętałem, że później się przebrałem w coś luźnego. Siedziałem z zamyśleniem patrząc w telewizor, a dźwięki dochodzące z niego nie dochodziły do mnie. Gdy przywieziono mi obiad zjadłem go obojętny na zapachy i smak. Chyba pięćdziesiąty raz spojrzałem na milczący telefon i westchnąłem.

- Nie bądź paranoikiem. Wróci, a ty go pewnie zamordujesz – burknąłem do siebie pocierając okolice oczu. Ta sytuacja coraz mniej mi się podobała. Nie przyzwyczaiłem się do panującej tu ciszy – owszem, zdarzało się, że wyrzucałem Zelo z domu, ale wracał po godzinie czy dwóch. To było niepokojące. Moje przemyślenia przerwało ciche pukanie do drzwi.

Błyskawicznie znalazłem się przy nich. Zaraz. On by nie zapukał. Tylko wszedł do środka razem z drzwiami. Otworzyłem z ponurą miną, żeby napotkać YoungJae. Wyglądał na tak samo przygnębionego jak ja. Odsunąłem się wpuszczając go bez słowa. Rozsiadł się na fotelu podkulając nogi do siebie. Znam ten gest aż za dobrze.

- To niemożliwe. – Jego cichy głos przerwał ciszę.

- Hmm? – mruknąłem niewyraźnie wyrywając się z otępienia.

- Zelo tak po prostu nie mógł zniknąć. Nawet, jeśli wychodził, to nie na tak długo. I nie spóźniał się na próby. – Spojrzał mi w oczy z lekkim strachem. – ZAWSZE odbierał telefony od ciebie. Bang, coś jest nie tak.

Westchnąłem, w duchu przyznając mu rację. Chyba oboje nie chcieliśmy dopuścić do siebie tej myśli. Że mogło się coś stać.

Chwilę później ubrani w kurtki zmierzaliśmy ulicą. Yoo zaproponował, żeby go poszukać, bo pewnie później pójdę samotnie i będą musieli martwić się także o mnie. Cóż, miał trochę racji.

Rozglądaliśmy się po mniejszych uliczkach w nadziei, że zobaczymy tam blondyna. Jae zaczął pytać ludzi posługując się zdjęciem Zelo w moim telefonie. Wszyscy, których spotkaliśmy, kręcili przecząco głowami. Usiedliśmy w jednej z kawiarenek, gdzie w zasadzie poddaliśmy się niemej rozpaczy. Dźgnąłem łyżeczką piankę pływającą w mojej czekoladzie i spojrzałem ponuro na milczący telefon.

- Zadzwoń. – wzdrygnąłem się, gdy Yoo niespodziewanie się odezwał. – Widzę, że się martwisz. No dalej.

Z tym samym ponurym spojrzeniem oddaliłem się od stolika i stanąłem przy oknie. Niemal automatycznie wybrałem numer i czekałem na sygnał połączenia. „No dalej, Jelly." W myślach błagałem, żeby tym razem odebrał. Piąty sygnał. Dziewiąty. Jedenasty.

- Cholera jasna! – zszokowani ludzie obok mnie podskoczyli. Nie dbam o to. Z morderczą miną wróciłem do naszego stolika i rzuciłem telefon na blat. Young wyglądał, jak by nie wiedział, czy ma na mnie spojrzeć ze współczuciem, czy się roześmiać. Faktycznie, terroryzuję to miasto. Wróciłem do dźgania pianek, żeby czymś się zająć. Dzisiaj nawet cukier był gorzki. Gdy rozpuściły się całkowicie w czekoladzie przyjaciel zabrał mi kubek.

- Wystarczy. Chodź, wracamy do hotelu.

Obserwowałem, jak płaci za nasze napoje. Zgarnąłem swój telefon ze stolika i wyszliśmy. Włożyłem ręce do kieszeni i z wzrokiem wbitym w chodnik podążałem za Jae. Może miał rację? Ale przecież ja nie mogę się martwić. Nie o...o czym ja pieprzę, oczywiście, że się martwię. Jak miałbym tego nie robić? Na dworze już się ściemnia, a jego ani śladu. Mam nadzieję, że wrócił do hotelu. Znowu zmierzając samotnie do swojego, naszego, apartamentu zostałem odprowadzony wzrokiem pełnym litości. Czy ja jestem jakimś małym, bezpańskim zwierzątkiem, o które trzeba się martwić?! Zatrzasnąłem drzwi i przekręciłem zamek. Idioci wszędzie.

Wyjąłem telefon i z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy położyłem go na szafce koło łóżka. Spojrzałem za okno, gdzie już zdążyło się ściemnić. Światła miasta były wyraźnie widoczne. Powiedziałbym, że jest piękne. Gdyby to cholerne miasto nie pochłonęło mojego Zelo. Mojego... Chłopaka? Nigdy nie myślałem w tej kategorii. Zawsze był tylko mój. Chyba nie doceniałem tego, co miałem. Jeden dzień bez niego i wariuję. Zaśmiałem się cicho, bez wesołości w głosie. Z trudem oderwałem wzrok od okna i ze zmęczeniem spojrzałem na idealnie zaścielone łóżko. Chyba już czas się położyć. I nie, wcale nie brzmię, jakby samotne spanie było dla mnie bolesne. Naprawdę. W drodze do łazienki powoli rozbierałem się z ciuchów, zostawiając je tam, gdzie upadły. Nie obchodził mnie bałagan. Będąc już pod prysznicem pozwoliłem, żeby gorąca woda spłynęła po moim ciele. Woda skapywała z moich włosów odbijając się od dna z cichym hałasem. Oparłem się o lodowatą ścianę i zadrżałem od zimna. Pierwszy raz tak naprawdę dopuściłem do siebie myśl, że mogło się coś stać. Coś poważnego. Gorąco zmieszało się z wodą, zanim zauważyłem, że płaczę. Cholera. Dokończyłem szybko prysznic, próbując się opanować. Kierując się do sypialni przebrałem się w bokserki i z wciąż mokrymi włosami rzuciłem się na łóżko. Chwilę później pożałowałem tej decyzji. Lawenda, zapach lawendy. Zwykle, gdy Zelo tu jest, nie dostrzegam tego tak wyraźnie. Wystarczyła przerwa, a jego zapach mnie zaatakował. Dosłownie.

Nie spałem dobrze tej nocy. Przeszkadzało mi wszystko – zaczynając na pustym łóżku przesiąkniętym obecnością Zelo, a kończąc na ciszy w całym apartamencie. To było tak inne i nierealne, że nigdy bym nie pomyślał o tym, jak bardzo się od niego uzależniłem. Wstałem z samego rana z nieprzytomną miną i od razu spojrzałem na telefon. Żadnych wiadomości, niczego.

Westchnąłem zrezygnowany i ruszyłem do łazienki, żeby poddać się porannej toalecie. Wychodząc stamtąd już bardziej świadomy otaczającego mnie świata przypomniałem sobie o czymś i zamarłem. Dzisiaj jest dzień koncertu. Nie ma Zelo. Koncert. O cholera. Rzuciłem się na telefon i szybko wybrałem jego numer. Błagam, błagam, błagam. Już nawet nie chodzi o ten pieprzony koncert. Niech się znajdzie. Po pierwszym sygnale coś zgrzytnęło i odetchnąłem, myśląc, że odebrał. Chwilę później telefon uderzył z hukiem o podłogę.

- Wybrany abonament jest czasowo niedostępny, proszę, spróbuj później.

Komunikat ciągle dobiegał z telefonu, gdy stałem z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ale... Jak? Jeszcze wczoraj był sygnał! Dlaczego? Co się stało z jego telefonem? W jednej chwili oprzytomniałem i zgarnąłem urządzenie z podłogi rozłączając się. Zarzuciłem na siebie pierwsze ciuchy, jakie wpadły mi w ręce i moment później wpadłem z hukiem do pokoju HimChan'a i YoungJae. Usłyszałem ciche przekleństwa i zobaczyłem, jak głębiej zakopują się pod kołdry. Z desperacją rzuciłem się na Kim'a i zwaliłem go z łóżka, po czym nie mniej brutalnie obudziłem Yoo.

- Wstawać do jasnej ciasnej! Mamy problem!

- Bang, ja wiem, że my mamy dzisiaj koncert, ale nie musiałeś nas tak... – Chan zaspany przecierał oczy, ale urwał swoją wypowiedź, gdy zobaczył moją minę. – Och. Nie o to chodzi?

- Guk, co się stało? Zelo nie wrócił? – bardziej przytomnie odezwał się Jae, gdy podnosił się z podłogi. Bez słowa wybrałem znany mi numer i podałem mu słuchawkę. Zobaczyłem, jak jego oczy rozszerzają się w zdumieniu, po czym podał telefon do Kim'a. Ten odsłuchał komunikat po czym się rozłączył. W pokoju zapadła cisza. Po chwili odezwał się tak, jakby sam nie wierzył, w to, co mówi.

- Trzeba odwołać koncert. I zawiadomić miejscową policję. – Jego głos zabrzmiał nienaturalnie. – Obudzę Up'a i Dae. Zadzwoń do menagera, Bang, proszę. – Oddał mi telefon z niewyraźną miną. Wymieniliśmy spojrzenia, wiedziałem, że w moim jest więcej rozpaczy, niż opanowania. Zostawiłem ich tam w ciszy i wróciłem do siebie.

Pół godziny później zebraliśmy się w pokoju Chan'a i Jae. JongUp rozsiadł się na łóżku Yoo z ponurą miną, on zaś siedział na podłodze. DaeHyun stał przy oknie i wpatrywał się w widok na dole, a Kim obserwował nas wszystkich. Ja za to chodziłem po pokoju i wydzierałem się do telefonu.

- Nie ma go! Po prostu nie ma! Tak, sprawdzaliśmy wszędzie! Jego telefon jest wyłączony, a wczoraj jeszcze był sygnał. – Wsłuchałem się w to, co ten idiota do mnie mówił. – CZYŚ TY OSZALAŁ?! NIE ZAGRAMY KONCERTU BEZ ZELO! A IDŹ W DIABŁY TY PACANIE! – rozłączyłem się gwałtownie i rzuciłem telefonem w stronę najbliższej ściany. HimChan spojrzał na mnie z dezaprobatą, gdy o centymetry minął jego głowę, odbił się od celu i spadł na łóżko. To nie moja wina, to wpływ naszego wkurzającego menadżera. A że mój przyjaciel umarłby śmiercią odtelefonową, to pretensje kierować nie do mnie.

- I co powiedział? – Jung oderwał się od okna, wyraźnie poddenerwowany. Posłałem wszystkim wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Kazał nam wystąpić. Bez niego. Bo stracą pieniądze i inne pierdoły. Co mnie obchodzą pieniądze, one nie zwrócą nam Zelo! – warknąłem wracając do chodzenia po pokoju. Zniecierpliwiony JongUp pociągnął mnie obok siebie na łóżko. Usiadłem z naburmuszoną miną.

- Guk, spokojnie. Ja też nie wierzę w tą historyjkę, że Jelly po prostu się zgubił. Uspokój się, wtedy pójdziemy to zgłosić. – Odezwał się do mnie spokojnym głosem. Odetchnąłem głęboko. Miał rację, trzeba było to zgłosić. Nawet, jeśli zarząd z góry tego nie popiera. Chrzanić ich, jak stracimy Zelo, to rozpadnie się cały zespół. Wstałem z łóżka, zabrałem swój nieszczęsny telefon i zarządziłem do wszystkich już spokojniej.

- Ubierajcie się, wychodzimy.

Zmierzaliśmy całą grupą w stronę miejscowego oddziału policji. Niektórzy na ulicy zdawali się nas rozpoznawać, ale nie próbowali podchodzić. Zobaczyłem, jak Kim przysuwa się do mnie i wciska mi coś w dłoń, po czym ją zamyka. Posłałem mu zdziwione spojrzenie, podniosłem rękę i otworzyłem palce. Truskawkowy cukierek, w tym jaskrawym, kolorowym papieru. Taki sam, jak na początku.

- Nie martw się. – dobiegł do mnie cichy szept HimChan'a – Znajdziemy go.

Poczułem... Wdzięczność? Zdawało się, że on wie, co między nami zaszło. I nie ma nic przeciwko. Spojrzałem na niego i lekko się uśmiechnąłem – odwzajemnił uśmiech. Czasem przyjaciele na zabój są potrzebni, choćby po to, żeby wcisnąć człowiekowi słodycze, gdy ten się martwi. Weszliśmy przez metalowe drzwi do dużego budynku i znaleźliśmy się w pomieszczeniu z wieloma biurkami. YoungJae grzecznie zaczepił przechodzącego obok nas człowieka i zapytał, gdzie możemy zgłosić zaginięcie. Po chwili skierowaliśmy się do pokazanego nam biurka i poznaliśmy jakiegoś młodego policjanta. Jako lider powinienem przedstawić całą sytuację, ale ze zdziwieniem zauważyłem, że zastąpili mnie JongUp i DaeHyun. Zamyślony obserwowałem resztę zespołu – Yoo delikatnie obskubujący krzesło ze smutną miną, Moon łamiącym głosem opowiadający, co się stało, Jung podający dodatkowe szczegóły. Kim, który siedział i z troską wpatrywał się w nas wszystkich. Może nie byliśmy zbyt zgrani ostatnio, ale lubiliśmy się. Poza tym... Tragedie jednoczą.

- Dobrze, proszę o zdjęcie zaginionego i kontakt do was. Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy. – Dobiegł mnie spokojny głos policjanta. Wszyscy rozejrzeli się z zaskoczeniem – nie pomyśleli o tym. Z westchnieniem wyjąłem portfel i wydobyłem z niego fotografię Zelo, którą udało mi się ostatnio mu zrobić, gdy jeździł na deskorolce udając małe dziecko. Miałem mu ją pokazać, ale ostatnio nie było na to czasu. Podałem mężczyźnie zdjęcie z neutralną miną i podyktowałem swój numer telefonu. Jeśli to miałoby im pomóc. Z grobowymi minami wracaliśmy do hotelu – darowaliśmy sobie jedzenie na mieście. Gdzieniegdzie rozwieszone były plakaty informujące o odwołaniu naszego występu.

Wchodząc do naszego apartamentu czułem się tak piekielnie zmęczony, a jeszcze nie minęła połowa dnia. Zdjąłem tylko buty i rzuciłem się na łóżko. Wciskając twarz w poduszkę powoli wdychałem jej zapach. Przewróciłem się na plecy i ułożyłem wygodnie. Zmęczenie po trudnej nocy dało się we znaki. Po chwili już spałem.


	2. Chapter 2

Pobiegłem przez korytarz zostawiając Banga samego. Niech sobie idą piechotą, nudziarze!

Wychodząc przez główne drzwi hotelu od razu rzuciłem deskorolkę na ziemię i ruszyłem manewrować między ludźmi. Większość z nich patrzyła na mnie ze zdziwieniem, gdy gwałtownie ich omijałem – co tam tłok jakiegoś miasta i tak jest ich mniej niż w Korei. Wybrałem dłuższą drogę do studia, bo słyszałem, że gdzieś po drodze jest bar z całkiem dobrym jedzeniem. Trzeba coś zjeść zanim Bang nas zatłucze na próbie. Zatrzymałem się przed obiecująco wyglądającym lokalem i chwytając deskę wskoczyłem do środka. Kilku klientów spojrzało na mnie jak na idiotę, na co uśmiechnąłem się do nich słodko. Zdegustowani odwrócili wzrok. Nie rozumiem, przecież byłem miły! Usiadłem przy barze i z zaciekawieniem spojrzałem w menu. Fast-food, fast-food, fast... o! Są krewetki! Zamówiłem jedną porcję dla siebie i zacząłem rozglądać się po klientach lokalu. Zwykli ludzie, staruszek, robotnicy, o, jakieś nastolatki. Dobiegł mnie ich chichot, gdy zorientowały się, że na nie patrzę. Podeszły do mnie i zapytały o autografy uśmiechając się słodko. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech, co spowodowało natężenie ich śmiechu i mrugania oczami, gdy przypomniałem sobie, jaką minę miałby Bang, gdyby to zobaczył. Momentalnie starałem się zachować minimalny dystans od fanek, pamiętając o drażliwości mojego pandy. Nie wiem, dlaczego miałby być zazdrosny o zwykłe dziewczyny? Przecież nie mają tego, co on. Hmm... W zasadzie to nie mają kilku takich rzeczy. Podpisałem im jakieś kartki i przegoniłem je argumentem, że muszę zjeść. Podano mi krewetki, więc zabrałem się do pałaszowania. Były... O wiele gorsze, niż te u nas. Ktoś powinien dać tym ludziom lekcję gotowania! Zapłaciłem za swój posiłek i uśmiechając się do naburmuszonego staruszka z hukiem wyleciałem z baru. Wyciągnąłem telefon i zanotowałem, że zostało mi jakieś 20 minut do próby. Spokojnie zdążę.

Nucąc pod nosem spokojnie odpychałem się od ziemi, pozwalając deskorolce jechać własnym torem. Nie wiem, jak oni mogli pójść piechotą – jeżdżenie jest taką świetną rzeczą, że nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niego. Tak samo jak bez muzyki. Przejeżdżałem właśnie koło jednej z ciemnych uliczek, jakich było wiele w tym mieście, gdy poczułem szarpnięcie i zostałem wciągnięty w cień. Deskorolka z lekkim stukotem spadła w jakąś dziurę, skąd była niewidoczna dla przechodzących. Próbowałem się uwolnić, ale trzymające mnie ręce były silne. Za silne dla mnie. Spróbowałem więc czegoś innego.

- POMO...! – mój krzyk zdławiła ręka, która zacisnęła się na moich ustach. Z determinacją ugryzłem przeszkadzające mi ciało, a krzyk bólu zmieszał się z przekleństwami. Poczułem smak krwi, która spływała mi do ust i momentalnie zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Pożałowałem, że zjadłem to śniadanie. Krępująca mnie ręka zniknęła i zdążyłem jedynie wypluć ślinę zmieszaną z krwią, gdy między wargi wciśnięto mi jakąś szmatę i zawiązano ciasno. Szarpnąłem się, próbując się uwolnić, ale napastnicy już wiązali mi kolejne węzły na nadgarstkach i kostkach. Upadłem na ziemię, uderzenie wypompowało mi powietrze z płuc. Gdy otworzyłem oczy zobaczyłem, kto mnie zaatakował. Było ich trzech. Wszyscy wysocy i dobrze zbudowani. Wyglądali na ucieszonych moją bezradnością. Jeden z nich przyciskał zranioną dłoń do ciała.

- Uważajcie, bo mała cholera gryzie. – warknął do swoich towarzyszy.

Zbliżyli się do mnie i podnieśli za skrępowane ręce i nogi. Zacząłem się szamotać, gdy poczułem mocne uderzenie w głowę i ze dzwonieniem w uszach odpłynąłem.

Powoli otworzyłem oczy i zamrugałem próbując przywrócić ostrość obrazu. Wokół mnie panowały ciemności. Leżałem pod ścianą w nieznanym mi pomieszczeniu. Ostrożnie rozejrzałem się, ale byłem tutaj sam. Co się stało? Chyba straciłem przytomność. Dopiero zauważyłem, że więzy krępujące moje nadgarstki i kostki zostały usunięte. W miejscach, które były ściśnięte materiałem pozostały szkarłatne pręgi. Rozmasowałem bolące miejsca i spróbowałem wstać. Za pierwszym razem zachwiałem się niebezpiecznie, ale udało mi się utrzymać równowagę. Znajdowałem się w jakimś pokoju bez okien, panował w nim niezmienny półmrok. Nie było tu typowego umeblowania – jedynie duże łóżko, które wydało mi się bardzo nie na miejscu. Na co komu tak duże łóżko w takim pokoju?

Przypomniałem sobie o telefonie, który miałem w kieszeni spodni. Szybko przeszukałem to miejsce, jednak znalazłem jedynie pustkę. Cholera, telefon też mi zabrali? Chwiejnym krokiem dotarłem do łóżka i upadłem na nie sfrustrowany. Po co im byłem? Przecież mogli otwarcie poprosić o autograf czy coś. Chyba że nie byli zwykłymi fanami. Normalni fani nie porywają swojego idola, prawda? Gdzieś z oddali dobiegła do mnie melodia – dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. Jego telefonu. Z przerażeniem po raz pierwszy pomyślałem, że spóźniłem się na próbę. To takie nierealne – siedzę tutaj z nieznanego mi powodu, a obiecałem się nie spóźnić. Pewnie dzwoni Bang, żeby urwać mi łeb. Melodia rozbrzmiewała jeszcze przez krótką chwilę i na powrót zapanowała cisza. Zrezygnowany zamknąłem oczy. Mogliby mnie już wypuścić. Po dłużącej się chwili ciszy znowu usłyszałem swój telefon.

Muszą się martwić. Poderwałem się z łóżka i doskoczyłem do drzwi. Szarpnąłem za klamkę, ale nic to nie dało – były zamknięte. Kopnąłem w nie z irytacją. Chcę stąd wyjść. Bang będzie się niepokoił. I wszyscy. Co z koncertem?! Zdenerwowany zacząłem krążyć po pokoju. Znajomy dźwięk znowu umilkł. Robiąc chyba trzydzieste kółko usłyszałem szczęk zamka w drzwiach. Stanąłem, gotowy do natychmiastowej ucieczki. Z cichym jękiem zawiasów otworzyły się wpuszczając do środka trochę światła. Opierając się o framugę stała tam trójka znanych mi już ludzi. Obserwowali mnie ze złośliwym uśmiechem, a w ich oczach zauważyłem różne emocje – od dzikiej radości do... pożądania? O co tu, do cholery, chodziło? Z zadowoleniem przekroczyli próg i zatrzasnęli za sobą drzwi. Odruchowo zacząłem się cofać, dopóki nie natrafiłem plecami o ścianę. Usłyszałem cichy chichot.

- Więc jesteś grzeczny, Zelo? – zapytał jeden z nich zbliżając się do mnie. Cholera. Nie mam gdzie uciec. Jakby widząc moją panikę zaczęli się przybliżać, aby zamknąć mnie w półkolu. W ostatniej szansie ucieczki spróbowałem uskoczyć w bok, ale pochwyciły mnie dwie pary rąk i po chwili leżałem twarzą do ziemi.

- O co wam chodzi? – udało mi się wydusić, gdy przekręciłem głowę. – Przecież mogę wam zapłacić! Kupić cokolwiek! Czego wy chcecie?!

Potrojone echo śmiechu zabrzmiało upiornie w tym pomieszczeniu. Jeden z nich kucnął przy mnie i z udawaną delikatnością podniósł moją głowę za podbródek.

- Nie chcemy pieniędzy. Chcemy ciebie. – Poczułem, jak moje źrenice rozszerzają się w szoku. Ale...

- Pomyśleliśmy, że masz ładną buźkę i skoro tak nieostrożnie poruszasz się po naszym mieście, to łatwo będzie cię dopaść. I wcale się nie myliliśmy. – Dobiegło do mnie zza pleców, gdy gwałtownym szarpnięciem postawili mnie na nogi. – Chcemy po prostu chwili przyjemności dla wszystkich. Może kilku. Albo kilkunastu. – kolejny śmiech zgasił we mnie nadzieję. Chyba oni nie zamierzali tego zrobić. „Przecież ja... My... Bang nigdy... Cholera!" moje myśli przerwało nagłe uderzenie i z łatwością poleciałem na łóżko.

- Nie nie nie nie nie nie nie... – zacząłem powtarzać z paniką, gdy odzyskałem głos – Proszę..!

Nie obchodziły ich moje prośby. Widziałem to w ich oczach. Czyste szaleństwo. Znowu wciśnięto mi jakiś kawałek szmaty do ust i mocno zawiązano. Zabolało. Próbowałem prosić, jednak materiał tłumił to, co mówiłem. Zacząłem bronić się rękami i nogami, jednak te pierwsze po chwili skrępowali i przywiązali do jednej z kolumienek łóżka. Leżałem, oddychając szybko i z przerażeniem obserwując jak pozbywają się swoich ciuchów.

Szarpnąłem się zaskoczony, gdy moja przyduża bluza została ze mnie dosłownie zdarta i odrzucona gdzieś w kąt. Poczułem szarpnięcie za spodnie i automatycznie sprzeciwiłem się temu kopiąc, aż w coś trafiłem. Usłyszałem zduszone sapnięcie i moje nogi zostały unieruchomione. Cholera, nie. Z rozpaczą obserwowałem jak ciuchy zostają ze mnie zsunięte i nie pozostaje nic, co mogłoby mnie przed nimi obronić. Zamknąłem oczy, to na pewno tylko głupi koszmar, zaraz się obudzę i wszystko będzie dobrze. Moją litanię przerwało gwałtowne szarpnięcie i rozdzierający ból. Wygiąłem się do góry próbując zmniejszyć cierpienie o chociaż odrobinę jednak zostałem gwałtownie przybity z powrotem do łóżka. Z oczu popłynęły mi łzy nie tylko z powodu samego czynu, ale myśli, która mnie naszła w tym momencie.

"Bang, tak bardzo cię przepraszam."

Ból. Ból. Ból. Wzrok przyćmiła mi czerwona mgiełka cierpienia. Szczęka bolała od długiego zaciskania. Krew. Bordowe plamy znaczyły białą pościel, gdzieniegdzie rozlewając się małe kropki. Jak jakieś makabryczne biedronki. Nie wiem, kiedy przestałem walczyć. To tylko pogłębiało ból, który czułem. Teraz leżałem bezwładnie pozwalając im na wszystko. Słyszałem ich przyspieszone oddechy, radosne śmiechy i mruczenie. Sam oddychałem spazmatycznie mając nadzieję, że niedługo to się skończy. Straciłem poczucie czasu. Gdzieś z oddali napłynął do mnie dźwięk mojego telefonu. Bang. Łzy znowu spłynęły mi po twarzy, a materiał stłumił szloch. Próbowałem się szarpnąć, ale to tylko spotęgowało ból. Po chwili melodia ucichła. Poczułem ciepłą ciecz spływającą po moich nogach i nadgarstkach. Nie musiałem patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że to krew. Kolejne krople barwiły śnieżną biel a ja zacząłem odpływać.

Gdy ponownie odzyskałem świadomość byłem sam. Szarpnąłem się, a ból do mnie powrócił. Skrzywiłem się czując świeżą porcję gorącej krwi płynącą po moim ciele. Zamarłem, próbując znaleźć rozwiązanie z sytuacji. Ja, Zelo, będący uznawanym za duże dziecko zostałem właśnie... Brutalnie zgwałcony. To... To było jak zdrada. Poczułem jak moje gardło się zwęża, a po twarzy znowu spływają łzy. Czy to znaczy, że między mną i Bangiem nic więcej nie będzie? Przecież ja nie chciałem! Ale chodziłem samotnie po mieście, mogło się wszystko stać. Więc to moja wina. Ja... Ja nie chcę go stracić. Zamek w drzwiach kliknął głośno, a do pomieszczenia znowu weszli moi oprawcy. Spiąłem się i starałem się nie jęknąć z bólu.

- No no, nasza śpiąca królewna w końcu się obudziła. To takie... Niesprawiedliwe, gdy odpływa się w trakcie. Mogliśmy poczuć się urażeni, wiesz? – ze złośliwym uśmiechem przysiedli się na łóżku. Jeden z nich przejechał palcami po zakrzepłej krwi na pościeli i zacmokał z dezaprobatą. W tym momencie ponownie rozdzwonił się mój telefon. Znowu oczy rozszerzyły mi się w panice i z rozpaczą szarpnąłem się w więzach.

Bang tak bardzo cię potrzebuje! Proszę, jestem tutaj! Proszę cię, przyjdź po mnie! – tak bardzo chciałem, żeby mnie usłyszał. Żeby mnie stąd zabrał. Mężczyzna siedzący najdalej wyjął z kieszeni z mój telefon i ze słodką miną zaczął go obracać w dłoni.

- Popatrzmy. – ze złośliwą miną spojrzał na ekranik – „Bangie" jak słodko. Czyżby to była twoja dziewczyna? Widocznie nikt inny się o ciebie nie martwi. Ups. – Upuścił urządzenie na ziemię. – Nie chciałem. Żartuję, chciałem. – Z gasnącą nadzieją obserwowałem, jak gniecie telefon butem, aż ten nie ucichł. Moja ostatnia deska ratunku leżała zniszczona na podłodze. Niemalże martwym spojrzeniem obrzuciłem trójkę mężczyzn. Zaśmiali się na ten widok z czystą radością. Sadyści. Ten, który siedział najbliżej pogładził mnie z czułością po policzku. Skrzywiłem się z obrzydzeniem.

- Nie martw się, kochanie, niedługo cię wypuścimy. Przecież nie chcemy mieć kłopotów przez ciebie. – Brzmiał tak, jakby dobrze się przy tym bawił. Zadrżałem, gdy druga para rąk przejechała po moim nagim ciele. Po chwili zostałem przygwożdżony do łóżka i brutalnie rozciągnięty. Stłumiony krzyk bólu zmieszał się z ich śmiechem. Łzy niekontrolowanie wypływały mi z oczu i skapywały wraz ze świeżą krwią na poplamioną już pościel.

Poddawałem się ich zabawom wraz z towarzyszącym im cierpieniom. Za drugim razem bolało to bardziej. Poczułem się jak zwykły śmieć, zabawka. Nie dość, że im na to pozwalam, to straciłem Banga już na zawsze. Niemalże automatycznie oddychałem i odbierałem wstrząsy. Gdy skończyli byłem ledwo przytomny. Ledwo zarejestrowałem dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Nie wiem, ile tak leżałem, ale oprzytomniałem, gdy ktoś rzucił na mnie moje ciuchy, uwolnił usta i rozciął więzy. Opadłem bezwładnie nie mogąc się ruszyć.

- Jeśli chcesz stąd wyjść, to radziłbym ci ubrać się jak najszybciej. Nie chcemy, żeby nas wyśledzono. – Warknął głos obok mnie. Spróbowałem się podnieść, ale udało mi się to dopiero za trzecią próbą. Świat dookoła mnie wirował. Krzywiąc się z bólu powoli wciągnąłem na siebie bieliznę i spodnie. Założyłem podartą częściowo koszulkę i zarzuciłem na to swoją bluzę i zapiąłem się. Pochyliłem się, żeby zawiązać buty i zamroczyło mnie na chwilę z bólu. Zwinąłem się na podłodze, żeby momentalnie oprzytomnieć po lekkim kopniaku w plecy.

- Wstawaj, nie mamy czasu. Niedługo zacznie szukać cię policja, a nie damy się złapać przez kawałek takiego śmiecia, jak ty. – Kolejne warknięcie przywróciło mi zdolność myślenia. Dokończyłem wiązanie butów i chwiejnym krokiem podążyłem za mężczyzną.

Wpakowali mnie do jakiegoś samochodu. Po kilku minutach jazdy zostałem wyrzucony pod hotelem. Było późne popołudnie. Zauważyłem plakat odwołujący nasz koncert. Czyli minął już jeden dzień. Jeden, cholerny dzień. Przejrzałem się w jednej ze szklanych szyb i wiedziałem, że nie wpuszczą mnie tam w takim stanie. Dopiero dostrzegłem otarcie na policzku – musiało powstać, gdy uderzyłem w ziemię. Zarzuciłem kaptur na głowę i pchnąłem drzwi. Nikt nie zwrócił na mnie szczególnej uwagi, wiele gwiazd chodziło ukrytych, żeby zachować anonimowość.

Tyle, że nie z tego powodu, co ja. Wcisnąłem przycisk windy, ze zniecierpliwieniem czekając na nią. Chyba nie miałbym siły wejść po schodach, zwracając uwagę na to, że stojąc prawie się przewracałem. Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym dzwonieniem, szybko wkroczyłem do pustego pomieszczenia i wcisnąłem guzik z cyferką naszego piętra. Oparłem się o jedną ze ścian, z ulgą przyciskając ciało do zimnego metalu. Winda zatrzymała się i otworzyła.

Chwiejnym krokiem wytoczyłem się na korytarz i zatrzymałem przed drzwiami apartamentu. Naszego apartamentu. Starając się nie rozkleić zrobiłem coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie robiłem.

Zapukałem.


	3. Chapter 3

Obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Co do diabła? Zaspany i wkurzony z rozmachem otworzyłem drzwi po to, żeby po chwili zastygnąć w szoku. W progu stał Zelo. Bardzo przestraszony, chwiejący się i... ranny?! Momentalnie wciągnąłem go do środka.

- Jelly! Gdzieś ty był?! – nieświadomie podniosłem głos i chwyciłem go za ramiona.

Dobiegł do mnie cichy szloch. Poczułem się, jakby uszło ze mnie powietrze. Zdjąłem mu kaptur i ogarnął mnie strach. Był tak blady, że bałem się, że zaraz zemdleje. Na policzku widniało głębokie obtarcie, tak, jakby przejechał po betonie. Część jego blond włosów zlepiona była krwią. Drugi szloch wyrwał mnie z pod wpływu emocji i przytuliłem go gwałtownie. Co się z nim stało?!

- Bang, ja przepraszam. – Dobiegło mnie pomiędzy szlochami, gdy z ledwością mnie objął. – Ja nie chciałem, naprawdę!

- O czym ty mówisz? – nie wiedziałem, o co mu chodziło. Przecież nic mi nie zrobił.

- Ja naprawdę nie chciałem. Oni mnie zmusili. To tak bolało... – Ścierpłem na jego słowa, to niemożliwe... – Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie.

Oderwał się ode mnie i na widok mojej miny skulił się jeszcze bardziej. Szybko przywołałem na swoją twarz troskę, wcześniejsze emocje nie były przeznaczone dla niego. Nie chciałem go przestraszyć. Położyłem dłoń na jego głowie i wplotłem palce między jasne kosmyki. Odetchnąłem głęboko myśląc o tym, że czekają nas trudne dni.

- Nawet nie mam takiego zamiaru. – Szepnąłem, spoglądając spokojnie w jego oczy.

Rozluźnił się trochę na moje słowa i powoli przestał płakać. Odkleiłem go od siebie i pochyliłem się, żeby zdjąć mu buty. Po tym popchnąłem go lekko w stronę łazienki wciąż idąc za nim. Zamknąłem za nami drzwi i przyjrzałem się mu. Wciąż lekko się chwiał, z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy wpatrując się we mnie. Jego spodnie w pewnych miejscach miały ciemniejszy kolor. Cholera. Zabiję tego, kto to zrobił.

- Bang? – usłyszałem niepewny głos Zelo.

- Tak? – odmruknąłem wciąż nie mogąc pozbyć się chęci mordu. Ten człowiek pożałuje, że się urodził. Skrzywdzić MOJEGO chłopaka. Chłopaka, który z jakiegoś powodu bał się, że go zostawię i wyrzucę za drzwi w takim stanie.

- To chyba była zdrada. Ja... Przepraszam. – Poczucie winy odbiło się na jego twarzy. Do diabła, on w to wierzył! Chwyciłem go za ramiona, drgnął zaskoczony.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- No bo...oni...wzięli i... – zaczął się plątać, spuszczając wzrok z rozpaczą.

- Jelly. Nie ważne, co oni zrobili, zapomnij. A teraz spójrz na mnie. – z niepokojem spojrzał w moją twarz. – To nie była zdrada. Wbij to sobie do głowy. I wcale nie zamierzam cię z tego powodu odtrącić. – Ech, robię się sentymentalny. Niedługo świat spłynie moją słodyczą. A raczej gorzkim cukrem. Obserwowałem, jak jego twarz powoli się rozpogadza. Odetchnąłem w myślach, gdy nareszcie mi uwierzył.

- Pomożesz mi? – zapytał cicho, wyrywając się z mojego uścisku i próbując rozpiąć bluzę.

Przygotowałem się na to, żeby zachować spokój. Później zajmę się sprawą natychmiastowego morderstwa. Pomogłem mu z zamkiem i drgnąłem lekko, gdy zobaczyłem rany na nadgarstkach i zaschniętą krew. Zapłacą mi za to. Zelo podniósł ręce, przez co sprawnie zdjąłem mu koszulkę. Jego tors także znaczyły bordowe krople. Powoli zsunąłem z niego spodnie, czując, jak się napina. Mimo tego, że byłem przygotowany na taki widok, wstrząsnęła mnie zaschnięta krew na jego nogach i bieliźnie. Cholera.

Podniosłem wzrok i zauważyłem, jak obserwuje mnie kątem oka. Starałem się zachować spokojną minę, gdy wolnym ruchem zdejmowałem z niego bieliznę. A raczej odklejałem. Kilka kropel świeżej krwi spadło na kafelki. Skrzywiłem się widząc to – każdy krok musiał być dla niego piekłem. Ostatecznie wcisnąłem go pod prysznic i włączyłem letnią wodę.

Widziałem, jak się odpręża, gdy ciepłe strumienie zmywają z niego całą krew i spływają rudoczerwonym strumykiem do odpływu. Wiele razy widzieliśmy się nago, nigdy do niczego nie doszło. Nie chciałem, żeby czuł się zmuszony ze względu na mnie. A teraz jakiś psychol spieprzył to wszystko i zostawił na nim piętno bólu. Z westchnieniem pomagałem mu zmyć z siebie całą krew. Poczułem, jak drgnął, gdy przeniosłem dłonie na jego pośladki. Z cichym syknięciem z bólu pozwolił mi na przemycie świeżo otwartych ran. Gdy jego włosy odzyskały swój normalny kolor, a na ciele nie było już ani jednej szkarłatnej smugi, zakręciłem wodę i owinąłem go ręcznikiem. Uśmiechnął się lekko – zauważyłem, że kąciki jego ust zostały także rozcięte.

- Czuję się jak dziecko. – powiedział cicho, dalej się uśmiechając. Parsknąłem i poczochrałem mu włosy.

- Bo jesteś dzieckiem. Moim. – Uśmiechnąłem się pierwszy raz od jego zniknięcia – Zaczekaj chwilę.

Skierowałem się do naszej sypialni po drodze zbierając swoje rozrzucone ciuchy. Pogrzebałem chwilę w szafie i wyciągnąłem jakieś jego bokserki i dużą koszulkę. Dzierżąc swój łup wróciłem do łazienki i pomogłem mu się ubrać. Zadowolony rozczesał włosy i powoli wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Ogarnąłem trochę bałagan, notując sobie w pamięci, żeby wyrzucić zakrwawione ciuchy. Nie ma sensu, żeby coś mu o tym przypominało. Gdy zamknąłem drzwi od łazienki skierowałem się do sypialni, gdzie zastałem Zelo zakopanego w kołdrze i przytulającego się do poduszki. Widać było, że jest wykończony i tylko siłą woli utrzymuje się przy przytomności. Usiadłem na brzegu łóżka, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie.

- Wiesz, Bang? – zamruczał sennie.

- Hmm?

- Tak bardzo się bałem.

- Zelo...

- Byłem przestraszony, bo myślałem, że to zniszczy wszystko między nami... – coraz cichy szept dobiegał do mnie. Zamarłem. Kiedy on zaczął się o to bać? Nigdy nie miałem zamiaru... - ... Ale cieszę się, że naprawdę mnie kochasz. – Jego oddech powoli się wyrównał.

Walczyłem przez chwilę z dziwnym uczuciem, które mnie roztapiało od środka. Mój mały Jelly. Za dużo się martwi. Porozmawiam z nim jak się obudzi. Przejechałem palcami po jego zranionym policzku i uśmiechnąłem się, gdy zamruczał z zadowoleniem. Teraz jednak czekała na mnie inna rzecz do zrobienia. Podniosłem się z łóżka, rzuciłem ostatnie spojrzenie śpiącemu chłopcu i wyszedłem z apartamentu, uprzednio uważnie zamykając drzwi na klucz. Od razu skierowałem się do pokoju HimChan'a. Zamknąłem cicho drzwi i stanąłem w progu. Jae leżał na łóżku ze słuchawkami na uszach. Kim usiadł pod oknem, gdzie ze skupieniem wpatrywał się w ludzi na dole. Zapukałem cicho we framugę, co zwróciło jego uwagę.

- Bang, co jest? – zapytał z niepokojem, jednocześnie rzucając papierem w Yoo.

Natychmiast otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego z pretensją, ale gdy dostrzegł moją obecność, zdjął słuchawki i przechylił głowę z niemym pytaniem.

- Zelo wrócił. – zduszony okrzyk dobiegł z pod okna i zatrzymałem Chan'a, zanim zdążył przelecieć przez ścianę, byle dotrzeć do mojego apartamentu – Śpi. – Podkreśliłem twardo, mając nadzieję, że nie zacznie się upierać przy zobaczeniu go. Przyjaciel odpuścił, ale wyglądał na najszczęśliwszego człowieka na tej planecie. Zaraz za mną, oczywiście.

- Jak to? Policja go znalazła? – Jae natychmiast znalazł się przy nas, a oczy zaczęły mu podejrzanie błyszczeć. Westchnąłem ze zmęczeniem.

- Nie. Sam nie wiem, jak to się stało. Wróciliśmy i położyłem się spać. Obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Otwieram, a w progu stoi Zelo. Przestraszony, zakrwawiony, ale cały. – Na ostatnie zdanie zrzedły im miny. – Nic mu nie jest. W każdym razie nic, co się nie zagoi.

Nie wiem, jak mogłem z takim spokojem przedstawiać sytuację. Zdecydowaliśmy, żeby powiadomić Dae i Up'a, reakcje były podobne, z tym, że ten ostatni się rozkleił. W zasadzie go rozumiałem. Pół godziny później kierowaliśmy się w stronę znanego nam już posterunku policji. Gdy zjawiliśmy się przy tym samym biurku, co rano, przywitały nas zdziwione spojrzenia. JongUp z wielkim uśmiechem opowiedział policjantowi o tym, że nasza zguba się znalazła. Odebrałem z powrotem zdjęcie Zelo i posłałem mężczyźnie niezbyt przyjazne spojrzenie. Nawet nie zaczął się tłumaczyć, dlaczego nie rozpoczęli poszukiwań.

- Żądam dochodzenia. – odezwałem się z chłodem w głosie. Mundurowy wyglądał na szczerze zdziwionego. – Chyba że w waszym kraju gwałt nie jest karalny.

Po moich słowach wśród reszty zespołu zapadła cisza. DaeHyun zamarł ze zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy, Moon wyglądał, jak by miał zaraz zejść na zawał, Yoo patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem, a HimChan... W jego oczach widziałem tylko troskę. Wiedział, co to dla mnie znaczy.

- Ja... Tak, oczywiście proszę pana, zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy. Naprawdę! – dodał, gdy zauważył na mojej twarzy pogardę pomieszaną w powątpiewaniem.

Kim obiecał mu, że przyprowadzę tutaj Zelo, gdy tylko wydobrzeje. Doceniam jego starania, ale tutejsza policja działała mi na nerwy. Wracając z zamyśleniem wpatrywałem się w witryny sklepów. Już miałem skręcić do jednego sklepu cukierniczego, gdy poczułem dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

- Gdzie się wybierasz samotnie, Guk? – Chan z uśmiechem wszedł przez drzwi razem ze mną.

- Martwisz się o mnie? Tylko desperat próbowałby mnie porwać. – zaśmiałem się ironicznie.

- Owszem. A więc co kupujemy? – zapatrzył się na wystawy. – Ooo żelki! A może lizaka? Hmm... Tu są truskawkowe cukierki!

Z westchnieniem zostawiłem go przyklejonego do szyby, a sam przywitałem się z miłą sprzedawczynią. Rozglądałem się po słodyczach, gdy dojrzałem te zrobione z czekolady. W tym momencie wpadłem na pomysł. Wracaliśmy do hotelu już w lepszych humorach – ja dzierżąc paczkę nugatowych czekoladek, HimChan pożerając wielkiego lizaka. Ten to chyba ma za niskie stężenie słodyczy we krwi. Będąc już na naszym piętrze tylko machnąłem przyjacielowi na pożegnanie i zabrałem się za otwieranie drzwi. Zdążyłem odłożyć torebkę na blat w kuchni, gdy od tyłu objęły mnie znajome ramiona i ciało roztaczające słodki zapach lawendy.

- Gdzie byłeś? – zamruczał za mną zaspany głos, zanim Zelo wytknął swoją głowę pod moją ręką i zaciekawił się słodyczami. – O, to dla mnie? Nie musiałeś! – Wbrew swoim słowom rzucił się na słodycze. Po trzeciej czekoladce zarekwirowałem mu paczkę. Zrobił minę zbitego psa, ale nie dałem się na to nabrać.

- Nic nie jadłeś od wczoraj, jak się napchasz teraz słodyczy, to cię zemdli. Zamów sobie coś do jedzenia, a nie żebrzesz. – Z zadowoloną miną zabrałem czekoladę poza jego zasięg.

Chwilę później słyszałem, jak zamawia w recepcji kurczaka. No no, nabyłem siłę perswazji, czy nareszcie mnie posłuchał bez marudzenia?

Skierowałem się do sypialni, gdzie najpierw zaścieliłem łóżko. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią. Po tym wybrałem wygodniejsze ciuchy z szafy i ze zrezygnowaniem sięgnąłem po mój telefon. Czas porozmawiać z menagerem.

- Jak pan to sobie wyobraża? Nie, nie zagramy drugi raz koncertu! – zirytowany rozmawiałem przez urządzenie, próbując uniknąć Zelo, który koniecznie chciał mnie nakarmić kurczakiem. Odepchnąłem dziesiąty raz widelec i kontynuowałem rozmowę.

- Wracamy do Korei. Jutro. Niech pan to jakoś załatwi. – wysłuchałem, co menager do mnie mówi. – Niby ja nazwałem pana pacanem? Pan ma jakieś zwidy. Naprawdę. Żegnam. – rozłączyłem się z ulgą. Co za irytujący człowiek. W tym momencie Jelly dźgnął mnie widelcem. Spojrzałem na niego naburmuszony i zjadłem tego kurczaka. Uśmiechnął się słodko i wrócił do jedzenia. Odkąd się obudził nie odstępował mnie na krok. W pewnym sensie było to urocze, ale powód tego zachowania wciąż nie dawał mi spokoju.

Obserwowałem, jak ciągle utyka i krzywi się z bólu. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie dźwięk telefonu. Odebrałem odruchowo, wciąż wpatrując się, jak Jelly je. Głos w słuchawce zmusił mnie do odwrócenia wzroku.

- Naprawdę? Znaleźliście? W porządku, postaram się. Dziękuję. – Rozłączyłem się po chwili i zerknąłem badawczo na chłopaka. Ten przerwał żucie kurczaka i ze zdziwieniem zapytał.

- No co?

- Dzwonili z policji. – obserwowałem wyraz jego twarzy. Skrzywił się lekko. – Byłbyś w stanie rozpoznać te osoby? Złapali kogoś.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się się w podłogę z pustką w oczach po czym kiwnął głową. Naprawdę nie chciałem mu tego robić, ale było to dla mnie ważne. Zapłacą mi za to.

Moment później byliśmy gotowi do wyjścia. W każdym razie ja, bo Zelo z rozpaczą wpatrywał się w lustrze w ranę szpecącą jego policzek. Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę i wróciłem do sypialni, żeby przeszukać nasze ciuchy. Wróciłem zwycięsko trzymając... maskę, którą często nosił na sesjach zdjęciowych. Drgnął zaskoczony, gdy podszedłem go od tyłu i zawiązałem mu ją. Uszczęśliwiony wyciągnął mnie przez drzwi, ledwo pozwalając na zamknięcie ich. Pierwszy raz widziałem go tak szczęśliwego, gdy publicznie trzymał mnie za rękę. Rozbawiony zarejestrowałem szok u kilku staruszek i zrównałem krok z żyrafką. Muszę pamiętać, żeby kupić mu deskorolkę, bo się zamęczy tym chodzeniem, a przy okazji zamęczy mój umysł marudzeniem. Zarejestrowałem, jak jego humor wyparował na widok posterunku. Przybliżył się do mnie, chociaż próbował wyglądać na odważnego. Zatrzymałem się i z uwagą spojrzałem mu w oczy. Był bardziej, niż przestraszony. Nieświadomie pocierał palcami rany na nadgarstkach. Odetchnąłem głęboko.

- Spokojnie, Zelo. Idziemy tam tylko po to, żeby sprawcy twojego cierpienia zapłacili za to, co zrobili. – szepnąłem i mocniej ścisnąłem jego dłoń. Kiwnął niepewnie głową i weszliśmy do budynku. Po chwili zaprowadzono nas do sali z przeszkloną ścianą. Zapewne było to lustro weneckie. Zlustrowałem trzech wysokich mężczyzn, nieco wyższych od nas.

Zmrużyłem niebezpiecznie oczy, gdy Jelly potwierdził, że to oni. Wredne skurczybyki. Odkleiłem chłopaka od swojego rękawa i zepchnąłem, żeby wyszedł na zewnątrz, a ja zaraz do niego dołączę. Gdy tylko zniknął za drzwiami ja znalazłem się za lustrem. Z morderczą miną i spojrzeniem psychopaty.

- Czy wy wiecie, że cudzych rzeczy się nie kradnie? – zacząłem, podchodząc bliżej. – Nie dotyka bez pytania. Nie gwałci. – Wydawali się przestraszeni moją obecnością. – Jeszcze raz ktokolwiek zbliży się do MOJEGO Zelo, to mu nogi z dupy powyrywam. Mojej własności się NIE RUSZA. – warknąłem na odchodne rzucając im złowrogie spojrzenie. Nie mogłem nic im zrobić, jeśli sam nie chciałem zostać o coś oskarżony. Pieprzone przepisy.

Wychodząc z budynku zostawiłem ich na pastwę tutejszego rządu. Rozpogodziłem się na widok blondyna, który nerwowo bawił się zerwanym kwiatkiem. Wyciągnąłem do niego rękę i pomogłem mu wstać z ziemi.

Wróciliśmy do hotelu. Powoli zacząłem pakować swoje rzeczy – jutrzejszego ranka mieliśmy samolot do Korei. Nie chciałem zostać tu ani chwili dłużej. Wchodząc do łazienki mój wzrok padł na stertę zakrwawionych ciuchów. Trzeba coś z tym zrobić. Upewniłem się, że Zelo dalej buszuje w kuchni i skierowałem się do kontenerów, które widziałem przy hotelu. Zamykając klapę dostrzegłem... DaeHyun'a i JongUp'a wracających razem. Bez prób zabicia się wzajemnie. Na czym ten świat stoi. Wchodząc do apartamentu zaniepokoiła mnie panująca tam cisza. Wetknąłem głowę do kuchni i nie zastałem tam Jelly'ego. Cholera.

Zacząłem się lekko niepokoić, gdy objęto mnie od tyłu. Wypuściłem powietrze z ulgą i błyskawicznie odwróciłem się przyciskając go do ściany. Skrzywił się lekko, na co odsunąłem się. Próbował się przysunąć, ale zatrzymałem go jednym chwytem.

- Zelo – zacząłem lekko rozbawiony – co ty robisz?

- Ja... hmm... Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś... – zaczął się nieudolnie tłumaczyć, lekko się czerwieniąc. Całą siłą woli powstrzymałem się przed roześmianiem. Pod pewnymi względami wciąż zachowywał się jak dziecko.

- Chciałbym – obserwowałem, jak jego źrenice rozszerzają się w szoku – żebyś przestał myśleć o niepotrzebnych rzeczach.

- Bangie! To ja ci tu składam propozycje, a ty... – oburzył się, wciąż się plącząc.

- A ja pilnuję, żebyś dalej był dzieckiem. – dokończyłem za niego i zaśmiałem się cicho. To było ciekawe. – Zelo, nie przejmuj się mną chwilowo. Pociesz się trochę życiem i zapomnij.

Zostawiłem go w korytarzu wciąż zmieszanego i zawstydzonego. Nie przypuszczałem, że tak to na niego wpłynie. Mimo wszystko nie mam zamiaru go wykorzystywać. Składając swoje ubrania obserwowałem, jak wchodzi do sypialni ze spuszczoną głową. Mój biedny Jelly. Zdeprawowany i niewinny. Stłumiłem śmiech, ale coś musiało mnie zdradzić, bo spojrzał na mnie z oburzeniem. Następnego ranka siedząc w samolocie wciąż udawał obrażonego. Nie przysunął się nawet o centymetr. Spojrzałem na niego zza czytanej książki i poprawiłem okulary na nosie. Wpatrywał się w okno sennym spojrzeniem. Uśmiechnąłem się się na ten widok. Mały, głupiutki. Mój. Wyciągnąłem rękę i przysunąłem go do siebie. Prychnął z oburzeniem, ale chętnie przytulił się do mnie, kładąc głowę na moim ramieniu. Rana na jego policzku już zaczynała się goić, więc nie miał na sobie maski. Patrzyłem przez chwilę jak układa się wygodniej i zapada w sen. Wróciłem do czytanej książki wciąż z dobrym humorem.

Może i cukier był gorzki, ale w połączeniu z tą herbatą dał mi unikalne wspomnienia. Przecież nie na co dzień ten niewinny, słodki maknae składa komuś niemoralne propozycje? Chociaż jeśli spojrzeć na to z innej strony, to szczerze - nie miałbym nic przeciwko.

Przewróciłem stronę w książce i zatrzymałem się wzrok na jednym ze zdań. „Herbata silnie uzależnia." – cóż za nowość. Z parsknięciem lewą ręką zdjąłem okulary z nosa i schowałem je do kieszeni. Zamknąłem książkę i oparłem się o głowę Zelo.

Gdzieś tam, w naszych umysłach, krążyła ta sama myśl – „dobrze, że cię mam". I wcale nie zamierzaliśmy zmieniać tego stanu rzeczy.


End file.
